lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kick
"Just because they're gone, doesn't mean this goal is too. They died for us, and they left us a legacy. We need to follow." :::: -Kick to Flynt, Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Kick is a recurring protagonist in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. He is portrayed by Alex Fanelli. Once a citizen of Portugal, Kick was horrified when he first met the deranged John Bacchus. Around this time, Kick was approached by Vin and Lord Tyresius. Despite starting off on bad terms, Kick helps the two and becomes a member of The Clan. When Bacchus suddenly returned, he tried dividing The Clan over claiming The Crumbs' power. Kick stays loyal to Captain Jumpa and, along with Vin, fights against Bacchus' brotherhood and Rasputin. When Nazi Mitch claims The Crumbs, Kick and his allies reunite to destroy him. Kick obeyed Jumpa when he disbanded The Clan, but joined Flynt and Vin when they formed a separate team. When Bacchus reassembled the team, Kick joined the quest to remake The Crumbs and save its powers. A new conflict began when Paleman and The Creator attacked The Clan, and killed everyone except Kick, Flynt and Bacchus. As Flynt and Bacchus killed Paleman and Creator, Kick confronted Quinn Diesel, who killed his father; Kick told him to live with that mistake. After Bacchus remade The Crumbs and died, Flynt was despaired, but Kick influenced him to carry on The Clan's legacy and guard the artifact. History Little is known about Kick's origins, although for a while he lived in Portugal as a civilian. When John Bacchus arrived in his country and began to wreak havoc in his quest for The Crumbs, Kick went on the defensive and tried protecting his home. Hit the Crib Months after going to the future, Vin Diesel and Lord Tyresius go to Portugal in search of John Bacchus. They commence "Operation: Hit The Crib", in which they raid the home of an armed civilian, Kick, who they believe has information on Bacchus. As Vin and Tyresius approach, Kick attacks them with an electric gun. This briefly delays their assault, before Vin and Tyresius scuffle with Kick. During the conflict, Tyresius accidentally breaks Kick's gun, which distracts him long enough for Vin to incapacitate him. Kick asks Vin and Tyresius what they want from him, and Tyresius says they're associates of Bacchus, and they've been looking for him. Kick explains that Bacchus has left a trail of destruction in his quest for some "weird artifact", and he warns Vin and Tyresius not to go after him. Kick reluctantly agrees to help them find Bacchus, but takes solace in the fact that he's able to trust Vin and Tyresius. Just before he can introduce himself, Tyresius sneezes. Between Films Vin, Tyresius and Kick return to The Clan, with Kick becoming an active member of the group. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Captain Jumpa launches an assault on the U.B.N.V.A. Headquarters, determined to know where they can find Bacchus and The Crumbs. With help from Vin and Flynt, Kick fights Bjorn Alvarez, who activates the headquarters' alarm and forces the group to flee. Kick, Vin and Big Beard confront Jumpa about the botched raid shortly before Flynt arrives, and asks the group to ally with a newly-returned Bacchus in his quest to claim The Crumbs' power. Kick chooses to stay with Jumpa, and in Flynt's absence he becomes a trusted ally to Vin during the conflict. After the deceptive Rasputin steals The Crumbs from the U.B.N.V.A., Kick and Vin go to Mekron Woods in search of him. In the ensuing chaos, Vin and Kick fight Bacchus and Flynt, before being faced with Rasputin himself. As the group heads downtown, Kick fights Flynt and Reginald before Rasputin incapacitates them with a bass speaker. Kick manages to withstand the horrid noise and continues his pursuit of Rasputin. He eventually confronts him at a tennis court, where Jumpa finally claims The Crumbs. Bacchus asks them to go to Kerr Park with the artifact to settle the conflict. There, Kick and Vin are confronted by Banny Passerini, Rasputin, the Bacchus Brotherhood and Flynt, now possessed by Tea-Eee. Flynt steals The Crumbs from Kick, and after fighting everyone he retreats with the relic. Kick, along with Jumpa, Vin and Lord Tyresius, confront Bacchus outside of the tennis court. With help from Biscuit Savage, they seemingly and unwillingly kill Bacchus, before being faced with Nazi Mitch - who seizes The Crumbs' power and becomes all powerful. Mitch teleports his adversaries to an overhangar and begins electrocuting them, but Tyresius turns the power of The Crumbs against Mitch to create a force field. Kick and his allies help strengthen the force field, which overwhelms and kills Mitch. After the conflict, The Clan meets up to discuss what should become of the team now that the artifact is gone. Despite everyone agreeing that they should stay together, Jumpa chooses to disband the group. Kick parts ways with The Clan, as does everyone else. The Two Man Trio : Kick does not actually appear in the film, he is only mentioned by Flynt. After Bacchus saves Vin and Flynt from Axel Gunner and Kaine West, they explain how they started a smaller team to hunt down remaining members of the U.B.N.V.A., with Kick sometimes helping them. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption When Bacchus reunited The Clan, Kick joined him in fulfilling their ultimate mission - to remake The Crumbs, and find a means of doing so. When The Clan splits up on various missions, Kick goes to Chernobyl with Flynt and Rasputin to find a device capable of containing The Crumbs' power. Despite their success, Bacchus and his allies are hesitant to use it, believing it resembles a bomb. Joined by Flynt, Vin and Rasputin, Kick meets with Biscuit Savage, who explains the device was built by The Creator of The Crumbs to annihilate humanity during its darkest hour. Kick and his allies explain the situation to Bacchus at their headquarters, before heading off to confront The Paleman, a rogue founder of The Clan. A fight ensues, with Vin and the others being struck down. Quinn Diesel takes the opportunity to steal the device from the headquarters. Kick then joins The Clan as they bury Colonel and Corporal Crunch in Mekron Woods. During the funeral, The Paleman and Creator intervene and fight them. Kick joins Flynt, Vin and Reginald in fighting Paleman, with the battle ending after Big Beard is killed by Creator. After Bacchus goes missing, Kick meets with Flynt and Vin to discuss The Clan's next move, with Kick going off on his own to find Bacchus. In the meantime, the rest of The Clan searches for the "new artifact" and the Forbidden Sword. Kick goes to Bacchus's house, believing he may be there - though Bacchus winds up finding him and Flynt there. Inside, Flynt and Bacchus argue over recent events and the death of The Clan. Kick influences them to go forward with their mission and complete the goal that The Clan died for. The next day, Flynt and Bacchus set off to fight Creator, while Kick goes into the headquarters to confront Quinn Diesel over murdering his father. Quinn justifies his actions, explaining how his father abandoned him and he was drawn into the U.B.N.V.A. as a result. Kick guilts Quinn for his actions, and allows him to live with his gravest mistake. After Quinn departs, Kick goes to the track near the headquarters and finds Flynt mourning Bacchus, who had just died. Days later, Kick goes to Torture Wobbler Church, where he finds Flynt laying out relics such as the Forbidden Sword, Creator's helmet and axe. Kick encourages Flynt to take on the duty of guarding The Crumbs, which is what Bacchus would want from him. After placing Creator's helmet inside the church, the two head off with The Crumbs - ready to carry on The Clan's legacy and protect it in the years ahead. Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future Kick is set to return in the upcoming fifth Bread's Crumbs film, with Alex Fanelli reprising the role. Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:Hit the Crib Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:The Clan Category:Protagonists Category:Living Protagonists Category:2020 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future